Un Charmed
by Hippychick85
Summary: An AU story set in the future under the premise that Phoebe chose to stay with Cole whilst pregnant and he was the source, centers around their child Nerissa, who will eventually enter the charmed universe we know and love and interact with the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-Charmed**

**Summary**: An AU story set in the future under the premise that Phoebe chose to stay with Cole whilst pregnant and he was the source, centres on their child Nerissa, who will eventually enter the charmed universe we know and love

**Authors Note:** Improved and redrafted as I have more time to write, well at least till next semester anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise, if I did I'd be rich.

**Chapter 1**

Nessa leant against the wall of the dark alley, her hair stuck to her face due to heavy perspiration; she let her breath out sharply, noting the pain in her rib which would need to be dealt with later in the day, her right arm was burnt and rendered almost useless and her blonde hair had worked loose from a braid and framed her face in a mass of curls and contrasting with her large, heavily lashed dark eyes. 'Tired Angel' her assailant laughed manically.

Nessa narrowed her eyes at the mention of her nickname, which was derived from her long blonde hair and orbing powers, her small physique and dainty features only added to the depiction. 'Don't call me that, Krishna!' she shouted feeling the power surge within her. Using the wall to her advantage she flung herself in to a spinning kick at Krishna's still laughing face; her foot impacted with his jaw and he stepped back startled momentarily but before Nerissa could land a second blow he recovered and grabbed her leg with the assistance of his telekinesis he flung her back towards the wall with great force. Nerissa closed her eyes in anticipation of the painful impact, which may kill her and even if it didn't, would definitely break something and maybe cause some internal bleeding.

After a moment when she realised she had failed to collide with the wall Nerissa opened her eyes to find herself caught in suspended animation mid-flight. The alleyway was badly lit but footsteps could be heard approaching, The Queen of the underworld stepped into the light, she was dressed beautifully in robes almost identical to Nerissa own and she held her head high with regal importance, but her eyes where burning with anger. Her right arm was raised as she was using her powers of levitation to suspend Nerissa in the air without any diffuculty. The Queen raised an eyebrow at her daughter questioningly; Nerissa answered her with a meek smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Nessa felt herself descend slowly and as soon as her feet touched the ground the Queen turned her diminutive figure and blazing eyes towards the towering Krishna, Anger was reddening her aura and Nessa winced in pain at the anger radiating from the attractive woman in front of her.

'Krishna' The Queen bellowed taking a step closer to her eldest child 'What do you think you are doing? You could have seriously hurt her'

'We were just sparring' Krishna defended with a lazy smile, as he took a step away from the advancing Queen, he smirked at Nerissa across the room 'I just wanted to see how well Nerissa's lessons where going, and besides she would have _orbed_ herself away before she hit the wall'

Nessa blushed at the contempt her brother placed on the word orbed, it was the main reason he called her 'Angel' she was unable to shimmer like other demons. Instead she had the ability to orb, it was a gift Nerissa used sparingly as her Orbs where not even black like those of Dark Lighters, instead she orbed in a pale blue sparkle, a gift normally given to White Lighters. Nessa had no White Lighter blood, and it puzzled the council as to how a princess of the underworld and heir to the sources throne had developed the ability to orb. Nerissa didn't see it as a gift but as a curse and she only used it in dire emergencies and would not even orb it combat training. Krishna, however, found it amusing and often tried to find ways to force her to orb and show weakness. Even now he was still laughing his blue eyes, inherited from his father, dimming.

The queen placed one hand on Krishna's arm and then Nerissa felt a hand placed on her shoulder blackness enveloped the three of them and Nerissa felt a woozy sensation as they shimmered, when the light returned Nerissa was unsurprised to realise that she was home, in the marbled and luxurious entrance hall of the sprawling palace. The Queen released both of them from her grip and turned to her youngest child, her anger was now replaced by worry as she scanned Nerissa's body for serious damage, she sighed at the severe burns on her right arm and large gash on her forehead, once she had evaluated that there was nothing that couldn't be healed, she turned once again to Krishna. Her expression was unreadable as she paused for a moment before ordering him to the throne room; Krishna gave her a languid bow before shimmering out.

After he had left the queen softened her tone and relaxed her stance as she spoke her eyes pleading something the Nerissa couldn't quite discern.

'Nerissa, go see a healer and next time…..next time don't be afraid to orb away, orbing is not a sign of weakness despite what you brother tells you. A very powerful witch I once knew had that power and….' She stopped herself and Nerissa couldn't help but feel the anguish and pain radiate from her.

'Mother' Nerissa ventured 'are you ok?'

Realising the concern in her daughter's voice Phoebe pulled herself together and smiled.

'Healer. Nerissa. Now' she ordered composing herself again and replacing her tender expression with a stoic one that people would recognise as the Queen of the Underworld as she watched her daughter walk away she fought to repress a surfacing emotion but not before a single word entered her daughter's consciousness

'_Paige'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-Charmed**

**Summary**: An AU story set in the future under the premise that Phoebe chose to stay with Cole whilst pregnant and he was the source, centres on their child Nerissa, who will eventually enter the charmed universe we know and love

**Authors Note:** Improved and redrafted as I have more time to write, well at least till next semester anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise, if I did I'd be rich.

**Chapter 2**

Leo paced the dark cavern impatiently; he no longer wore the light robes of an elder, they had been discarded long ago and replaced with jeans and a shirt, so he was easily disguised within what was left of humanity in an apocalyptic world, he cracked his knuckles and glanced around at the bare walls with irritation. His snitch was late, and it wasn't safe to remain out in the open here much longer. A movement to his left caught his attention and he raised his left hand in preparation for an attack.

'Whoa, Leo' snivelled the dark haired demon, stepping into the light.

'You're late' stated Leo stoically not lowering his arm.

The demon snitch held his hand up in surrender 'Hey listen! Its not easy sneaking out, if I was caught id be killed'

'What's to stop me from killing you anyway, one less Demon to kill innocents' muttered Leo with menace in his blue eyes, even as he lowered his arm.

How different things had been less than two decades ago, he had been married to Piper and they where trying for a baby, they where happy. It was so strange how quickly things had changed within two years of the day Phoebe turned he had buried two members of his family and with the death of the charmed ones the balance of power shifted to evil, the elders disbanded to be replaced by the council of Balthazar and the forces of good fled underground with the humans who were not enslaved or twisted with dark magic.

'We gonna get on with this' The demon said, interrupting Leo from his thoughts. Energy crackled from Leo's fingertips, even with no elder council the power still flowed through his veins and he world enjoy nothing more than to vanquish this lower level demon. However the demon was talented and as trustworthy as a demon could get, replacing him would prove very difficult and time wasn't on the rebellions side.

'I got what you requested' muttered the demon sensing the Elders impatience, and pulling a sheet of yellowing paper from under his tattered cloak, Leo took the paper from the demon and a wave of nostalgia hit him, disbelievingly he checked both sides of the paper smiling as he verified that it was in fact a page from the Book of Shadows.

'I wasn't sure you'd succeed' Leo relented pulling a cloth bag from his jeans pocket and handing it to the now smiling demon 'There's half of your payment, you'll receive the other half _if _she turns up.

'Oh, she will' the demon cackled greedily shoving the back into the depths of his cloak, as the elder orbed out.

The Demon snitch sniffed the air once to confirm the Elder was gone before nodding to his right; a hooded figure materialized through the wall and stepped towards the demon.

'Well done' it laughed hollowly 'everything's going **very** well for the both of us'

'_Both of us_' the demon scoffed disbelievingly '_**I**_ was the one who had to steal a page from the bloody book of shadows, all you have to do is get the princess down here, if that's not to difficult a task for you'

The hooded figure laughed again, making the demon uneasy.

'Oh trust me' it replied as it slowly removed its hood to reveal a chiselled face and shining blue eyes 'I can handle my _sister_'

'Your….Mmmmajesty' The demon stuttered dropping to his knees 'I didn't…..'

He was stopped from completing his explanation as a scream of anguish came bursting from his lungs and flames engulfed him.

Krishna stepped back with a self satisfied smirk as he admired watching the demon burn, as the last ashes of snitching scum fell to the floor he scooped up a pinch and added them to a pouch around his neck. He loved the kill, and liked to keep memorabilia on him at all times. The plan was going perfectly; he glanced again at the ashes and exhaled his only regret was that he wouldn't see his sister suffer the same fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-Charmed**

**Summary**: An AU story set in the future under the premise that Phoebe chose to stay with Cole whilst pregnant and he was the source, centres on their child Nerissa, who will eventually enter the charmed universe we know and love

**Authors Note:** Been a delay because I have had exams, essays and decided to re-write the first two chapters. Well anyway I am happy with this for now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise, if I did I'd be rich.

**Chapter 3**

Closing her eyes in concentration Nerissa lifted Excalibur over her head and span it, she felt her power channel through her body and using the sword as a conduit for her powers she felt the energy rush through her fingertips and into the sword, Nessa flicked the sword an explosion occurred knocking a vial of a table across the room.

'Woo' shouted Bianca breaking into applause 'you're getting really good'

'Very talented' drawled Krishna stepping from the shadows 'so without the power of Excalibur you can what? Make a bubble pop'

Despite herself Nerissa flinched at her brother's blatant criticism.

'Here Angel' he taunted 'let me show you how to do it'

He glanced toward the table and within a second it burst into flames, he waved his hands to make the flames surround the room.

'Krishna…' Bianca warned as the flames grew closer towards Nerissa. Krishna laughed and clicked his fingers the flames drew back into him as he disappeared. Bianca glowered at the burnt floor where he had stood 'That arrogant …'

'It's ok B' Nessa cut in 'It honestly doesn't bother me anymore'

'You sure you don't want me to take him down a peg or two' Bianca laughed clenching and unclenching her fist.

Nerissa giggled, Bianca was a best friend, bodyguard and teacher all rolled into one. The Queen had hired her a couple of years previously as Bianca was a member of the Phoenix family a family of highly trained assassins whose family line could be traced directly to the Salem witch trials, they where very powerful fixated with vengeance. It was the Queens opinion that who better to fight assassins than one of their own. Bianca was wearing tight leather pants with a black corset, her long black hair was loose down her back, at first glance it would be possible to mistake her for a stripper but on her belt was a collection of herbs and potions and a sharp silver athame was tucked into her ankle boots. Nerissa wore her training clothes a simple black sports bra and shorts, it was one of the only times when she wasn't required to wear the royal robes, except of course when she was able to hunt with Bianca. Unfortunately the Queen had been disturbed by a vision a couple of weeks previously and had confined her to the grounds, although this wasn't unusual, the Queen had been having visions of Nerissa death since she was announced as heir to the throne on her thirteenth birthday.

'Nerissa' said Bianca, pulling her from her thoughts 'you ok?'

Nessa smiled 'yeah fine just tired I guess'

'Well that's no good' Bianca replied 'because where going to be doing some dodging' before Nerissa had chance to process what had been said Bianca had thrown an energy ball, Nessa dropped to the ground as it sailed over her head crashing into the wall she rolled towards Excalibur lifting it in time to deflect a second ball which hit Bianca in the shoulder. Bianca stepped back momentarily to rub her shoulder before forming a third ball and threw it, Nerissa ducked and it sailed over her head toward the wall where it rebounded on a mirror and hit the unsuspecting Princess fatally in the back.

* * *

Phoebe's robes rustled as she paced across the attic, it wasn't often she returned to the manor, Cole had agreed to leave it standing only for the power of the nexus. Phoebe didn't want to make him aware that there was any other reason, especially a sentimental one, for her returning or he would destroy it. No one else was allowed to enter under the same pretence that the power of the nexus was harnessed by the queen. In reality the spiritual nexus remained untouched the power safe and contained within in powerful spells and charms. Phoebe approached the stand where the book of shadows used to reside and it was empty now the book stored in a vault in which once was a magic school but due to the many spells by the past elders, causing no one to die on the grounds, was now the palace of the royal family. Demons loved the idea that what was once a powerful source of good magic was now home to evil.

As she touched the dark wood of the stand memories began to rush though her head memories of Piper, Paige and Pru fighting demons together. Tears began to drip down her face as she closed her eyes and concentrated on one memory when it was clear in her minds eye she stepped into it.

Piper was storming about the attic angry at Leo for something trivial, her long dark hair straight and loose down her back and she was dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt, the emotion of love overwhelmed Phoebe as she watched her sister, stamp around in frustration.

'Is it so hard' she complained 'He is an angel; I mean I wouldn't think it would be that difficult for…'

'Piper' Phoebe gasped with great difficulty, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. Piper was immediately at her side forgetting her frustration with Leo she pulled her younger sister into her arms gently stroking her hair; Phoebe took in the smell of her sister and the feel of her arms holding her.

'Hey sweetie' Piper consoled taking a step back to look in Phoebes eyes 'what's wrong?'

'I am so sorry Piper' Phoebe cried 'I'm so extremely sorry…I never ever wanted this I just…'

Before she could continue Piper began screaming in agony as flames surrounded and began to burn away at her clothes and beautiful hair, Piper fell to the floor writhing in pain her creamy skin blemishing in angry red burns.

'No' Phoebe screamed to know avail as Paige now appeared beside her elder sister screaming on the ground, flames easily consuming them both.

'Help me' Paige's chocked voice managed before she let out a final rasping breath and both sisters disintegrated to dust.

Phoebe fell to her knees in tears as she re-opened her eyes stepping back from her memory and into the deserted attic.

'I am so sorry' she whispered to the ghosts of her sisters although she knew they weren't and never would listen.


End file.
